superapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
The Setting
It's been 3 years since The Virus swept through the world, rendering 99% of the population dead and 1% with incredible powers. Two budding factions vi for power, while a third watches from the shadows. Apocalypse How No one knew where the Virus came from, or even if it really was a virus. All they knew was it changed people. Gave them powers. The power of flight, the power of speed, the power to see music. The power to explode, the power to not breathe, the power to die. Even power overwhelming. Gods were born before wiping themselves from existence, leaving scars on the fabric of reality. Masses of bio matter covered entire buildings, spraying noxious gases into the air before imploding under their own weight. The most populous areas were hit the hardest, multiple people dying, blowing themselves up, or blowing other people up. Humanity got what it wished for, and in the same week, removed itself from the face of the Earth. Just desserts and all that. Time Skip Leap forward 3 years to present day. The world is healing itself where it can. The areas that used to be most populated remain in shambles, while the rest of the world continues in it's place. Those beings born from The Virus have mastered their abilities and rejoined society. In the remains of the U.S.A. two factions fight for supremacy and resources; the Unified Society and the Leader-Kin. A third faction, the Illuminate, watch from the shadows. What are you Fighting for? The Unified Society believe every Super is equal as a person, no matter the strength of their powers. They believe the Leader-Kin are the ones who spread The Virus in the first place and destroyed the world so they could rule the remains of humanity with a iron fist. The U.S. fights against the dictatorship of the Leader-Kin, hoping to free those trapped in it's confines. The Leader-Kin grew from the remains of the nation's old governments. They believe that might makes right, and with great power comes great responsibility. The Leader-Kin are ruled by one almighty Great Leader, while those who are strong reign over those who are weak. Everyone is given a task in this society; the weak work for the strong while the strong protect the weak and the nation itself. The L-K believe it was the Unified Society who started the great calamity, and wish to free those persons trapped within a nation re-built on old, corrupt ideals. Loners roam the areas un-occupied by the two battling factions, plying their trades. Some Loners may band together to form their own bands of brothers, while others remain alone, running inns and small businesses outside the jurisdiction of the U.S. and L-K. The Illuminate watch from the shadows, manipulating all sides to their own interests. The Illuminate itself has one goal: the gathering of power. However, those within the Illuminate have their own agendas, seeking to reach their own goals and undermine the goals of others.